


Playing In My Head

by lourrygum



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sex Toys Under Clothing, luke tells michael hes into being controlled, michaels into it too, the cashton progresses throughout the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4215528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lourrygum/pseuds/lourrygum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So I'm supposed to wear this thing during the interview?" Luke asks hoarsely as he gets what Michael's planning, biting back a moan as he tries to sit back and it brushes against his prostate.</p><p>"I'd like it a lot if you'd do that, yeah," Michael smiles at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Title from English Love Affair by this band I can't remember the name of.
> 
> This is in two parts solely because I wanted to post this tonight but the second half of it is terrible and unedited and I cringed too hard at the thought of posting it. So yeah.  
> I hope you like this xx

"Control you how?" Michael wants to know, eyebrows raised as the pink tint on Luke's cheeks deepens to a dark red. Luke looks away quickly, eyes flashing from Michael's confused expression to the white wall of the hotel room to the wall of the hotel room they've decided to share. Not because they don't have their own rooms, but because the thought of going to bed without a cuddle partner is just upsetting, at this point in their lives.

"Uh," he begins, blush spreading down his exposed chest, lower body squirming a little, in the way he does when he's nervous, feet messing up the blankets.

It's 2 a.m. and maybe not the best time for this conversation but Luke has had this distant look on his face all week and now he was finally starting to spill what's got him thinking so hard. Michael's only ever seen him so deep in thought when he had to act as the tie-breaker for where they should order takeout, so it was obviously something important to him. Luke opens his mouth like he's going to speak and then closes it, shaking his head. "Never mind. It's nothing, really, I'm just-"

"It's not nothing," Michael insists, voice gentle so as to not scare Luke any more than he already seems to be. They had been just about to go to sleep when Luke had started talking. Anything that interested Luke more than sleep was important and really needed to be discussed.

"It is, really," Luke insists, pulling the blankets back into place and turning to switch off the lamp with a sigh. Michael stops him and switches the lamp back on. Luke, in return, switches it off again. Michael takes a deep breath, sitting back in the darkness, hands clasped in his lap. He can practically see Luke's smile of triumph.

"You're such a baby," Michael mutters, folding his arms and resisting the urge to switch on his phone flashlight and remind Luke who the smart one in this relationship is.

Luke shrugs. "Not my fault. You guys treat me like one so much that I just evolved this way." He sighs tragically. Baby of the family and baby of the band. Luke had no chance to escape any amount of coddling, really.

Michael rolls his eyes. "Right. So are we gonna talk about your sudden BDSM fetish or-"

"Oh my God!" Michael takes his momentary embarrassment as a chance to turn the light back on so he can actually see him. Luke gnaws restlessly at his lip, where his ring is, blood rushing to it and making it a deep red when Michael eventually saves his lip from being bitten raw, coaxing it away from his teeth with his thumb. "Okay," he says again, taking a deep breath, voice calmer. He leans his head into the crook of Michael's neck with a sigh.

"You know you can tell me anything right?" Michael whispers after a few seconds of silence. "No matter how embarrassing you might think it is." He hopes Luke knows this, he really does. Sure he makes fun of him sometimes but he never means it. He remembers Luke always closing in on himself when they were younger because kids were cruel and they saw him as an easy target, taunted him for fun. Michael was one of them, but somehow, along the way, he's become the opposite for Luke, found himself getting uncomfortable with even Calum and Ashton's harmless teasing.

("Luke you're so fucking weird," Calum said, observing him going down to the gym, all business, with his stuffed penguin in his arms.

"Leave him the fuck alone." Michael said, before Luke could answer. "Not his fault no one likes you enough to buy you a stuffed toy."

Michael had felt bad after Calum pouted and walked away. He'd ended up buying him a huge stuffed puppy. Michael was too nice of a person.)

"Even if it's really... kinky?" Luke wonders, voice going up an octave with embarrassment. Michael's eyes flash to his face again, trying to concentrate solely on Luke instead of letting his thoughts run away.

His lips lift into a smile. "Especially if it's really kinky."

Luke takes a deep breath. "Last time we had sex, you kind of- Like, you... You held me down. Like, when I was squirming and stuff, you sort of... grabbed my waist? So I, like, couldn't, um, move." Luke's throat is tight as he forces the words out.

Michael pales a little. "Did I hurt you?" He asks urgently. Luke shakes his head quickly.

"No! You didn't- Sorry, I'm really shit with words," He sighs, running a hand through his hair. Michael nods, thinking back to early 2013 when Luke had to be given several pep talks and an encouraging hand-job or two just to get him psyched up for something as simple as answering questions in an interview.

"S'okay, Luke," Michael murmurs, patting his back. "You can sing it to me if you want. Want me to get your guitar?" Michael means it as a joke, but Luke actually seems to consider it before realizing how weird putting his kinks to song would be.

"I'll pass," He snickers. "No, it felt good. I liked it, knowing I couldn't move unless-" Luke takes a deep breath. "-unless you wanted me to,"

Michael tries to hide his smirk. "You liked that?"

Luke nods. "Yeah," he mutters eventually. He squeezes his eyes shut, burying his face into Michael's neck. "I sound like a freak."

"Already know you are, baby,"

"Oh God," Luke whines, shoving Michael.

"Don't be embarrassed," Michael murmurs, resting his head against Luke's. "I'll love you no matter how kinky you get, Lukey,"

"Thanks," Luke says dryly, but actually kind of means it.

xxx

Michael had woken up early and planned on showering and leaving alone but Calum had woken up, stumbling into the hall before seeing Michael and muttering a sleepy "Where you going?"

"Out. Can't I go out early without being questioned?" Michael says defensively.

"Not when you never get up before 11." Calum mutters, voice thick with sleep, eyes narrowing as he sees Michael edging closer to the door. "What is it, then? Is there some big secret you can't let anyone else in on?" Calum pauses, eyes widening. "You're not going to bleach your hair again are you? You promised to let me check the hair dye box to make sure the ingredients aren't harmful before you buy-"

"I'm not bleaching my hair. Jesus." Michael scoffs, running a hand through it. It had just started to grow properly. "Look, I'll be back soon enough."

Calum squints at him. "You're not gonna do anything sexual, are you? I've told you how I feel about this band leaving me out of all the dick stuff."

"Dick stuff." Michael repeats, trying to make Calum feel dumb about his guess when he's actually exactly right. Michael is proud of his skills.

"Yeah. Ever since you and Luke started doing whatever you're doing, none of us even get to be together anymore. And it's weird, just hanging out with Ashton and pretending like Luke isn't sitting on your dick or whatever in the next room."

"We all hang out together sometimes." Michael mutters, trying to shrug it off. He's started to feel guilty.

"Yeah, yeah. Sometimes. What about when you two move in together or something? Where will I be then?" He pouts.

"You could always live on our sofa. You can be like the kitten we can't have because of Ashton." Michael doesn't even bother trying to hide his bitterness about Ashton's allergies anymore. He is pissed that Ashton's immune system is fucked and he wants everyone to know it.

"We have an interview at two," Calum reminds him, already losing interest in Michael's 'secret'. He'd just woken up a few minutes ago and he needed at least an hour more and a lot of caffeine to wear Michael down.

"I know, God." Michael grumbles. You forget about one interview and no one ever lets it go.

Michael turns away, opening the front door but then there's another voice, equally as sleepy as Calum's and Michael immediately knows who it is because he would recognise Luke's morning voice anywhere.

"Morning," he mutters lowly, coming out of his room, blanket wrapped around him like a 6 foot infant. Michael can't hold back his fond smile, especially when Luke scratches at his stubble then rubs his eyes. Calum catches it and rolls his eyes, walking away and calling out a "Michael's sneaking out," to Luke over his shoulder as he leaves.

"You little fuck," Michael groans, folding his arms as Calum giggles and Luke raises his eyebrows, rubbing at the scruff on his face. Michael knows he's mentally debating whether he should shave or let it grow a little, like he does every two weeks or so.

"Sneaking out? Where?" Luke asks, leaning against a wall.

Michael takes a deep breath and scans Luke's endearingly excited face. He's usually never really up for an adventure, unless it's to get something specifically for his benefit, the selfish little shit. Michael knows that he's going to ask to come along, and now, thinking about it...

"Can I come?"

It doesn't sound like a bad idea.

"Sure you can," Michael grins, stepping away from the door and shutting it again.

Luke nods and bounds off, blanket still covering his huge frame. Michael got it for him for his birthday because he wouldn't shut his fuck about how blanket companies were discriminating against tall people and how his feet were constantly cold because of their blankets' tiny size.

"I'm gonna go take a shower."

Michael groans. "I could literally build a shower in the time it takes you to have one."

Luke scowls at him darkly over his shoulder, tripping over his own two feet and falling to the ground as he does so. Michael sighs heavily.

xxx

Luke's face walking into Happy Go Sucky adult store is hilarious and Michael would take a picture if he wasn't trying to freak Luke out as little as possible. He watches as Luke's eyes flit around the small place.

His eyes had widened as soon as Michael pushed the dark blue door open and they stepped into the poorly lit kink festival that smelt strongly of strawberries, which was weird for a sex shop but Michael wasn't complaining.

"Whoa," he breathes as he sets his eyes on a whole bookshelf-sized display laden with different types of lube.

Michael reaches out and picks up what is literally a two litre bottle of lube. Luke's mouth falls open, staring at it.

"How about we buy this and make a Slip 'N Slide on the tourbus." Michael suggests.

"Michael."

"We could slide you across the floor and onto my dick. It'll be hot."

"Michael!" Luke scolds again, cheeks flaming, taking the bottle out of Michael's hands, still confused. "Why would you even need this much lube?" He whispers. Michael snorts.

"S'called bulk buying, Hemmo." Michael grins at Luke's wide-eyed expression. He sets the bottle back on the shelf.

Luke sucks his lip ring into his mouth and Michael watches him as he starts walking, looking around, reaching out to touch what looks like a string of rubber balls, hand jerking away instantly as it starts to vibrate, cheeks heating up.

Michael snickers behind him and Luke shoves him, muttering an embarrassed, "Shut up" as the store owner looks over at them.

Michael hopes he doesn't recognise them, but he looks away, picking up a well-thumbed magazine and flicking through it, looking bored, and Michael figures that even if he does, he doesn't really give a shit.

"Why are we here?" Luke asks eventually, turning to face Michael.

"Sometimes I just like to come to sex shops to get away from it all," Michael sighs sarcastically. Luke shoves him into a sex doll, covering his mouth to contain his laughter when it lets out a freakishly realistic moan.

"So we're buying something?" Luke wonders, staring wide-eyed at a variety of handcuffs, voice lowering to a whisper as Michael comes up behind him, wrapping his arms around the younger boys waist.

"If you want." He tells him, lips at his neck. Luke shivers, eyes fluttering closed as Michael leaves an open mouthed kiss on the side of his neck, then another, and another, until Luke's whimpering softly.

"I do. I mean, I do wanna," he breathes.

The store owner clears his throat.

"Can I help you?" He asks, trying his best at a friendly smile.

"No," Michael answers, shaking his head, but detaching himself from Luke. "we're okay."

xxx

The toy isn't very long, but long enough that Luke's dick is half hard just from looking at it and thinking about how it's going to be inside him. It's a good length anyway, and thick, fuck its thick, and it's curved at the tip and its a light shade of blue because Michael said it reminded him of Luke's eyes and Luke thought that was both hilarious and sweet.

He's not sure exactly what Michael's plans for it are. When had Luke asked, all he had done was smile, eyes sparkling with something that made Luke feel feel a little warm inside.

The black unmarked bag feels like it weight a hundred pounds as Luke carries it back home, lip bitten raw, Michael walking silently by his side. Luke's in his own little world and Michael figures he should be allowed to stay there for a while. They've never used anything like this before. It's a lot to take in.

As soon as Michael opens the hotel room door, they're greeted by a suspicious Ashton.

"Where have you two been?"

"Out," Luke answers, the weight of the black bag increasing as Calum stares at it.

"What's in the-" Ashton starts to say.

"Nothing!" Luke cuts him off, power-walking off to his bedroom. Ashton looks closely at Michael.

"What are you up to, Clifford?"

"Uh," Michael says, backing away a little as Ashton approaches him. "Nothing. You need to learn to trust, Ashton." he blurts out, before leaving hastily, going in the same direction as Luke.

"This band is so shady," Ashton calls after the both of them.

When Michael opens the bedroom door, Luke's sitting cross-legged in the middle of the bed. The black bag lays abandoned on the floor and he's staring at the bright blue toy in his lap like he's trying to intimidate it.

"Trying to pick a fight with the dildo?" Michael wonders, walking over to the bed.

Luke shakes his head, then looks up at Michael. "This is gonna be inside me," is all he says, looking a little concerned.

"Yeah," Michael replies, leaning down onto the mattress and tilting Luke's chin up so he can kiss him. "If you want?" He adds.

Luke nods shakily. "I do want it," he breathes. Michael captures his lips with his, running a soothing hand through Luke's hair.

Luke kisses him back distractedly, so Michael makes his way onto the younger boy's lap and pulls his bottom lip between his teeth. Luke's eyes flicker closed and he moans softly, hands moving up Michael's back. Michael lets his tongue slide past Luke's lips before taking Luke's hands and pushing him gently so he's laying on his back, Michael straddling him.

Luke's hands go to pull Michael's shirt off and Michael takes his hands again, holding them above his head.

"Keep them there," he murmurs, reveling in Luke's whimper as he nods.

Michael tugs Luke's jeans and boxers down quickly, Luke lifting his hips to help get them off, already in a daze, hands gripping the headboard desperately.

"You look hot like that, all needy," Michael tells him.

Luke sighs blissfully. "Yeah I get that a lot." He mutters. Michael rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, okay Virgin Lukey, we all know I'm your first and your only."

"If you don't shut up I'll change that." Luke smiles.

Michael rolls his eyes.

"How am I ever supposed to Dom you if you can't ever shut your smartass mouth?" Michael sighs.

"Looks like we'll have to get a gag." Luke bats his eyelashes sweetly. Michael smiles. Luke knows exactly what he's doing.

Michael leans over to grab the bottle of lube out of the nightstand, popping the cap open and getting his fingers wet, silencing him. Luke watches him through hooded eyes, chest rising and falling as he takes long breaths, eyes squeezing shut as Michael sits between Luke's legs, spreading them. He runs pressing a finger against Luke's needy pink hole. Luke shudders delicately, teeth wedging into his bottom lip as he stares at Michael.

Michael slowly pushes his finger in, holding back a moan of his own as Luke's eyes squeeze shut and then open, eyelids drooping, mouth slack.

Michael doesn't give Luke much time to adjust, adding another finger and working them both into Luke because he knows he likes it when he treats him roughly, curling and scissoring them to open the blond up further. Luke hisses as Michael's fingertips brush against his prostate, hands leaving the position Michael told him to remain in, grabbing his arm.

"Fuck- Mikey-"

"Such a dirty mouth," Michael muses, curling his fingers again, stroking them against Luke's spot and watching as his cock, heavy and hard, starts to leak pre-come onto his stomach. Luke shudders, fingers digging hard into Michael's forearm as he adds a third finger.

"Michael,"

He's close. His voice is a little higher than usual, jaw slack, eyes half shut; Michael's seen him like this enough times to recognise when Luke's about to come.

He pulls his fingers out of Luke with a wet sound, smirking a little when Luke immediately whines at the loss of friction.

Luke is just gathering his thoughts to complain properly when he feels something at his hole; not Michael's fingers, but colder and hard and thick-

He lifts himself a little so he's leaning back on his elbows and Michael looks right at him as he slowly pushes the pretty blue toy into him. Luke holds Michael's gaze for as long as he can but as the older boy twists the toy in even more, his eyes flutter closed, back arching towards it.

Michael watches Luke's face carefully as he seats the toy fully inside of Luke, looking for any signs of discomfort, but all Luke does is moan softly, looking pleadingly at Michael. Michel sits back and just watches Luke as he starts to writhe, looking for friction, reaching a hand down his middle to work the toy himself.

Michael grabs his hand before it can find its purchase, pinning both of them above his head again, a stern look on his face. Luke stares wide-eyed at Michael at Michael as he starts to tug Luke's boxers briefs and jeans back up his legs.

"Michael," Luke says, trying to make sense of what he's doing. His voice is strained because with every movement the toy moves around at least a little and it's distracting as hell. "What are you doing?" He asks, even as he lifts his hips pliantly so Michael can button and zip his jeans.

"We have an interview soon," is all Michael says, sitting back, unbuttoning his own jeans.

"N-no we don't," Luke protests, eyes on Michael as he pushes his jeans down just enough that he can get his cock out, slick and hard from watching Luke fall apart for him. He strokes himself a few times before answering.

"Don't you listen to Calum, babe?" Michael murmurs, hips bucking into his fist, thumb gliding over his tip. "Interview starts at two. Which is in- fuck," he pants, eyes squeezing shut. Luke's mouth is literally watering. "Which is in twenty minutes," Michael concludes.

Luke shuffles over towards Michael, teeth in his lip, reaching out to touch him. Michael smacks his hand away and Luke lets out a sound of shock.

"Don't be a fucking tease," Luke whines, pouting.

Michael looks up at him. Luke swallows, Adam's apple bobbing, hips jerking as Luke's tongue runs over his lips, eyes on Michael's leaking dick. He kneels in front of Michael, squirming a little.

"So I'm supposed to wear this thing through it?" Luke asks hoarsely as he gets what Michael's planning, biting back a moan as he tries to sit back and it brushes against his prostate.

"I'd like it a lot if you'd do that, yeah," Michael smiles at him, eyes fluttering closed again, stomach muscles tightening. His hand glides easily over his cock, looking at the desperation on Luke's face.

Heat flashes across Luke's skin. "Michael... I can't, someone will find out-"

"No one'll know, babe," Michael promises, breath catching. "'Sides, this is what you wanted, yeah? Me being in control?" He asks, hips rolling, into his fist.

Luke moans softly. Michael's close. "Wanna touch you,"

Michael's lips lift in a smirk. "If I let you, will you wear it?"

Luke nods, already reaching for Michael's leaking cock, lips wrapping around the head in the same instant. Michael grunts lowly, fist pumping the rest of his cock until he's coming in his mouth with a loud moan of Luke's name.

There's a knock at the door.

"Get the hell out here we're going to be late!" Comes Ashton's voice. Luke's sitting cross-legged with his head on his hands, breathing heavily.

"Uh, yeah, we're just... Getting ready," Michael calls.

"Yeah," Ashton scoffs. "Like we can't all hear what's going on in there."

Luke still has Michael's come smeared on his cheek and doesn't look like he even notices. Michael sighs, buttoning his jeans before getting a towel out of his suitcase and using it to wipe Luke's face clean.

"Baby," Michael breathes, tilting his chin up. Luke's eyes are wide and glossy. Michael bites his lip. "How're you doing?"

Luke shrugs, looking down. "Okay, I guess. Feels weird." He mutters as Michael slowly pulls him to his feet. Luke shivers as the toy shifts inside him again. Michael kisses his neck softly.

"I know you can do it, Lukey,"

xxx

The ride to the interview is a little tense. Calum is braiding Ashton's hair and Ashton is pretending that he doesn't love it, though, so maybe it's just Michael that feels it. Luke is sitting slumped in his seat next to Michael, head tilted back against the headrest, the wide expanse of his bare neck almost too much for Michael to resist.

He leans in towards Luke, lips just below his ear. Luke gasps softly, squirming at little as Michael kisses him there.

"You good?" He whispers, lips brushing his overheated skin. Luke nods shakily, teeth in his lip. Michael smiles and kisses his neck softly.

"Can you quit the foreplay," comes Ashton's voice. Michael looks at him but finds it hard to take him seriously with his hair in a braided ponytail.

"Their whole life is just one long continuous round of foreplay." Calum mutters, tying Ashton's bandanna around his head. "They always look like they're just about to fuck. S'weird."

"Hey," Luke pouts.

"Don't even start," Calum rolls his eyes. "You literally look like you're about to jump him," Calum gestures towards Michael. Luke flushes because, well. Calum isn't wrong.

The car stops, suddenly, and Ashton gets out, seeming to have accepted his new hairstyle. Calum follows him, and when Michael moves to do the same, his arm is grabbed and he's pulled back into his seat by Luke.

"I- I can't," he hisses. "It keeps moving and I can't sit in an interview and pretend there's not a dildo up my a-"

"Shh," Michael hushes him as the driver looks into the backseat, then shrugs and looks away as if sex toys under clothing are one of the less strange things he's heard this band discuss. Michael sighs, sitting down next to Luke, ignoring Ashton's yelling.

"We're going to be late! This'll be the fourth interview this week that we're late for, what is it with you people and punctuality?"

"Calum take care of your spouse, please," Michael pleads, slamming the car door shut just as Ashton lets out a hilarious squawk of horror.

"Michael, I c-" Luke starts to say again, biting his lower lip.

"Not with that attitude you can't," Michael frowns. Luke stares at him.

"This isn't one of those things you can encourage me into doing. This is real and my prostate is involved, which just makes it more serious and-"

"Okay. Okay. Pick a word, any word."

"What?" Luke frowns.

"Just do it! Say a word!" Michael sighs, exasperated. Luke is making it really hard for him to take charge here. What kind of submissive is Luke, arguing with someone who's supposed to be dominating him? It was tragic, really.

"Uh," Luke says, shrugging his shoulders. "I dunno, pancake?"

"Great." Michael nods. "So, like if you're about to nut off in the middle of the interview, or you just can't take anymore, just say that and I'll help you out. Okay?"

Luke thinks for a moment, breathing a sigh of relief that he at least has a sure way out of this. "Yeah," He nods. Michael looks at him expectantly. Luke raises his eyebrows. "What?"

Michael shakes his head, smiling. "I don't know, Luke, you did just tell me that you can't do this. Thought you'd safeword out straight away."

Luke looks down into his lap. "Oh, right. Uh," He sucks his lip-ring into his mouth. "I probably will, like, before it starts..."

"No you won't," Michael smirks. "You're going to keep it in for me through the whole thing because you want to be good for me, yeah? My good boy," Michael murmurs, a hand brushing through Luke's hair. Luke's eyes slide closed and he moans softly.

Michael leans in to kiss him. Their lips have just brushed when Ashton bangs on the window.

"I just wanted to be early for once. Why can't you guys do that for me?"

Michael sighs, pulling away from Luke. Luke whines, chasing his lips with his own. Ashton opens the door and grabs Luke's arm, pulling him out of the car and walking down to the building in front of them with him. Calum shrugs apologetically at Michael.

"I tried, man." Calum sighs.

Michael looks closely at Calum's kiss-swollen lips. "I bet you did." He smirks.


	2. Two

"We're not late," Ashton pants, entering the building, still clinging to Luke who is stumbling along behind him, still annoyed at being dragged all the way there.

A girl with a headset on approaches them, taking out her phone and clicking it on to check the time. "You're about ten seconds early. Not something to brag about." But she's smiling as she talks, which is a relief.

"Well, we'd be earlier but the other idiots in my band take forever to get ready." He heaved a long-suffering sigh.

"You literally spent ten minutes moisturising." Luke scoffs, yanking his arm free and rubbing at his arm. He hopes it bruises and Michael yells at Ashton for it. "Who even does that?"

"People who don't want wrinkles at the age of 30?" Ashton says, eyebrows raised. Luke rolls his eyes and the tech girl laughs. Ashton laughs with her, then starts asking her questions about the headset she's wearing and how it works and other things that sound like flirting but is really just Ashton being his friendly puppy dog self.

Calum walks in around then, completely unapologetic about being late. It's not like he even has to apologise, really. His jawline alone has managed to get him out of many uncomfortable situations. His eyes zero in on Ashton and the girl he's talking to, and the famous jaw tightens. Luke rolls his eyes again. Michael walks in around then, locking eyes with Luke.

"'M fine," Luke murmurs in response to Michael's silent question. It's not the truth but it's not really a lie either. Not yet, at least.

"5 Seconds of Summer?" A sweaty guy in a tee shirt calls, clipboard in his hands. Michael nods, speaking for his whole band since they're all otherwise occupied at the moment. Ashton with his new friend, Calum with his burning jealousy and Luke with the sex toy up his ass.

"Right here," he calls. The guy gives them a tight smile, and gestures for them to follow. Calum is the first to go after him, walking faster than Michael thinks he's ever seen him move before.

Ashton lets himself be distracted from his accidental flirting to follow Calum's movements. 

"What's up with him?" He mutters.

Michael flicks his arm. "You're too dumb to be the smartest guy in our band." He sighs, shaking his head and going after Calum. Ashton turns to Luke, who's eyes are a little glazed over. He shrugs and leaves too.

xxx

It's hard. Luke is hard. He's been hard for about half an hour now, which is how long it's been since they left home. He wants to touch himself so bad, he wants Michael to touch him so bad, but he can't, they're being filmed and there's no way he'll ever live it down if any personal moment of weakness is caught on camera. They're still getting questions about the twitcam kiss to this day.

He takes a few deep breaths as the overly enthusiastic interviewer asks another question. He doesn't want to be here. He wants to be alone, with Michael. He focuses on a spot on the ground and lets his mind wander, and suddenly, he's back home, on his hands and knees on the bed. 

The toy is still inside of him and Michael's moving it. Not thrusting it or anything, just moving it slightly, rotating it so there's a constant pressure right on Luke's spot. Luke sobs out a moan, cock leaking, pre-come dripping onto the sheets beneath him.

Michael tells him he's making a mess, and Luke can feel him pulling the toy out and driving it back in within the same second. Luke gasps, a stuttered "sorry" sticking in his throat as he claws at the sheets. 

"You want to come, baby?" Michael asks, voice at Luke's ear. Luke nods desperately, the burn deep in his stomach becoming almost too much to bear, but he loves it, he loves everything about it. Michael's tongue flicks against the shell of his ear, and he reaches around Luke's body to tug at his cock, fist gliding over it easily. Luke's body jerks and he shudders, groaning as Michael starts to work the toy in and out of him again.

"P-please," Luke begs, eyes squeezed shut, muscles tensed. He can almost see Michael's smirk as he puts his lips at his ear once more.

"Not yet." Michael says, holding off Luke's orgasm when he's just right there-

"Luke?" Calum says, reaching over Michael to pat his thigh. Luke startles, raising his head to look at Calum. Calum's eyebrows furrow and Michael starts talking. Somewhere, in the back of Luke's mind, Luke realises that Michael is answering Luke's question for him.

By the time Michael's stopped talking, everyone except Luke is laughing at whatever it is he's saying, attention fully taken off the dazed boy for the moment, at least.

The interview is split into two parts. Once the interviewer announces the break, Luke slumps visibly in his seat. He's sitting next to Michael, and Michael's been rubbing his back throughout the whole thing, picking up on when Luke's not up to answering a question directed at him.

The thing is, it's hard for Luke in many, many ways. To feel so full and be so hard and yet have all his clothes on and be walking around as if everything's normal. To be expected to act like nothing is different at all. 

"We'll do the rest in about ten minutes." The interviewer smiles at them, especially at Luke, before leaving them. Luke's starting to think this break is just for him. They must think he's having some sort of breakdown when really his mind is all fuzzy and when he nods and turns to look at Michael, he can't get past how pretty his eyes are. Such a deep green. Like grass but in HD. 

Michael squeezes his knee soothingly and Luke whimpers. Michael strokes a stray strand of hair back into Luke's nearly styled quiff.

"Is Luke alright?" Ashton wants to know, coming to crouch down in front of the wide-eyed boy.

"He's fine," Michael assures him.

Ashton ignores Michael, looking closely at Luke instead. Luke's skin flushes a deeper red and he starts to squirm a little under Ashton's stare. The toy brushes against his prostate and his breath hitches, fingers digging into his thigh.

Ashton's all-knowing eyes squint a little. "What's wrong?" He asks.

Calum leans around Michael to look at Luke.

"You need a break?" Calum asks, a worried frown on his face.

"He should probably stay here-" Ashton starts to say.

"Why don't you let him talk?" Calum says through gritted teeth. Ashton sighs but doesn't say anything else.

Luke doesn't answer, eyes down again, not even paying attention to their dispute. He wants to come oh God he wants to come so fucking bad.

"-uke? Luke?" Michael calls. "Luke, you want a little break?" He asks him.

Luke nods, head bobbing slowly. "Yeah. Yeah, a b-break, yeah." He says. They were on a break already, but he knows what Michael means. He needs to leave the room for a little while. He needs Michael to come with him. He takes a deep breath, wiping his sweaty palms on his jeans. Michael stands up, holding out his hand. Luke takes it, letting himself be pulled up and out of the room.

Luke stumbles after Michael, and after Michael notices the slow speed his pace has been reduced to, he slows down. They walk until they're in an empty hallway. Luke focuses on the patterns of the carpet.

Michael takes Luke by the shoulders, holding him against the wall and staring into his wide, unfocused eyes. They're mostly pupil, just a tiny circle of blue showing around the black.

"Where are you, Lukey?" Michael breathes. Luke blinks at him, resting his heavy head against the wall behind him. He gets what Michael means, or at least kind of gets it.

"'M not here," Luke manages to confess. "I th-think I'm gone." Michael sighs, pulling Luke to him and kissing him deeply. Luke moans softly, pulling Michael closer to him, the first real sign of life he's shown over the last hour. 

Luke's breath leaves him in little pants that have Michael's jeans tightening even more, Luke's clothed cock rubbing desperately against Michael's thigh. 

"Luke, Luke, stop," Michael breathes, pulling away. Luke whines, running a hand down Michael stomach to palm roughly at his dick. Michael's hips arch into the touch before he's grabbing Luke's hands and pinning them by his head against the wall. "We can't."

"We can, we can," Luke says, pouting mournfully. 

Michael shakes his head. "Someone could walk in any second."

"I want you," Luke moans.

"I know, me too. You look so good, baby, all needy for me." Michael sighs, lips kissing down Luke's neck. "Gonna fuck you so hard when this is over, you've been such a good boy for me."

"Mikey," Luke says, eyes hooded. "'M so- 'm so hard and the fucking dildo just-" Luke's breath leaves him as Michael starts sucking a mark into his neck. 

"You must be pretty far gone if you're not even yelling at me for leaving hickeys." Michael smirks up at Luke. 

"Don't care," Luke breathes. "Leave more, leave as many as you like, I don't care, just please, Michael,"

A ball of need curls in Michael's stomach as he listens to Luke beg for him. He wonders why they've never tried this before.

"We have to get back out there." Michael sighs. "Ashton and Calum will be worried."

"They have each other, I'm sure they can keep themselves busy." Luke mutters. Michael doesn't miss the suggestive undertone in his voice. 

"Oh my God, you see it too? So do you think they're really together? Because casual fucking would really mess up the band dynamics-"

"Michael."

"-'Cause it just never ends well, does it? Like, next thing you know it's the middle of a show and Calum's just got hit in the head with a drumstick. Risky."

"Michael!" Luke sighs, shaking his head. "I don't care about them right now." Luke tells him. Well, he does, of course, but the thoughts of Michael's dick being in him... Then out of him, then in him again, preferably really fast - these thoughts kind of block out any other thoughts of band comradeship. 

"We have to go back." Michael says apologetically. "I know it probably seems like I brought you out here to tease you more but I really just wanted to make you feel a little better."

"By kissing me and giving me hickeys?" Luke says incredulously. Michael sighs, shrugging.

"I'm such a good tease I don't even know when I'm doing it. Now c'mon. Let's get back in there. 

 

xxx

The car ride home is a little tense. This time, everyone can feel it. Calum and Ashton still aren't talking, which. Well it's not great because usually Michael counts on their mindless banter to create a less awkward environment for him to kiss-slash-grope Luke in. It would just be weird to try anything when they don't have anything to do but watch.

Then again, Luke has to have other kinks he hasn't told Michael about yet. Maybe he'd be into that.

As soon as the car stops, Calum pushes the door open, heading off. Ashton sighs deeply, running a hand through his hair. Michael takes in his forlorn expression and decides to help him out.

"Boy trouble?" He guesses. Ashton looks up at him, eyes wide, like he forgot that Michael is an actual human being who notices things and what they mean. As Ashton realises all these things, he also realises there's no point denying it any longer.

"Yeah." He breathes. 

"Well, I don't know much about dating Calum but I've been his friend for like a century and I know he gets jealous easily." Michael tells him. Luke squirms impatiently next to Michael because really, can't this wait???

"Really?" Ashton's eyebrows furrow.

"Yeah. Took him forever to accept Hemmo here after he stole me from him."

"Oh." Ashton blinks, thinking back to the afternoons events, and his talking with the tech girl. "Oh."

"Yeah." Michael says. "Like you know, Cal's usually pretty chill, but if my boyfriend ran off right after our first kiss and started flirting with some girl, I'd be mad too."

Luke, done with waiting, climbs over Michael and out of the car. Michael tries not to ditch Ashton and run after him. He settles for staring at him as he walks away.

"It wasn't, our, uh, first kiss," Ashton rubs at his jaw sheepishly. Michael gapes at him, attention back on Ashton.

"Irwin, you dog. So you've just been making out with teenage heartthrob Calum Hood behind everyone's back?" Michael shakes his head. "And you say me and Luke are shady."

Ashton blushes. "Shut up, you are. I will eventually find out what the hell you did to him to make him act like this all day." Ashton assures him. Michael blushes.

"Anyway, I gotta go." Michael says. "Talk to Calum about the kiss. Don't fuck it up. A lot of people want to love him. You're lucky."

Ashton nods, and Michael makes his way after Luke.

xxx

Luke's naked and on his back by the time Michael gets into their room. His hand is wrapped around his cock which is flushed a pretty red colour and he's pumping it slowly, eyes shut, chest heaving. 

Michael's angry about it. Which, he guess, means that he's reached the next level in this whole "taking control" thing because he's never minded if Luke touched himself before. 

"Fuck," Luke breathes, eyes squeezed shut. "Fuck, Mikey, want you to fuck me so bad."

"Yeah?" Michael asks. Luke's eyes open wide, hand stopping it's movement. Michael folds his arms. Luke's cheeks heats up as he rushes to explain.

"'M sorry, I just- I needed-"

"It's okay, Luke," Michael assures him, voice light and a little threatening. Luke's breath hitches in his throat as Michael leans down to kiss him, his own hand wrapping around Luke's cock. "You needed to come, yeah?" Luke nods quickly, back arching as Michael squeezes him harder. "Yeah, I'll make you come, baby." He promises, thumb rubbing over Luke's slit. 

Luke gasps and bucks. Michael's lips press against his, muffling his moans. His back arches and he shudders and comes, thick streams of white covering his chest. Michael's thumb runs over his tip once more before Luke hisses at the over-stimulation. Michael's hand moves down a little, tugging at the toy that's still buried inside him.

"Michael, you can't- I can't-"

"Yeah you can, baby," Michael purrs, twisting the toy out of him. He gets it out finally and it leaves Luke's body with a wet sound. Luke whimpers at the loss, pushing his hips up to be filled again. 

Michael sits back and presses a finger against Luke's hole, red from the constant stimulation. It's slick and Michael can push one finger, even two, into him so easily. He's so open and Michael has never wanted to fuck him this much in his life.

Michael kisses his lips before removing his fingers, driving the toy all the way back in. Luke squirms, shaking his head.

"N-no, don't, take it out," he pants. Michael pulls it out of him again and Luke nearly cries with frustration. "I mean, don't- just- fuck, I don't know," he admits, running a hand through his sweaty hair. 

Michael smirks a little, working the toy back into Luke and fucking him with it, seeming to know exactly what Luke wants even when he doesn't know himself.

"I want to make you fucking scream." Michael tells him conversationally as Luke dissolves into a panting mess. "Wanna make you say my name, make you fucking beg for it."

"Mikey," Luke moans, voice pitched higher than usual. "Please, please, please, oh- fuck." Luke groans, hips arching off the bed as Michael lets the dildo move against his prostate. "Feels so good, feels so good," he mewls against Michael's lips. Michael moans softly, pulls the toy out of Luke and lets it lie abandoned on the bed. Luke starts to protest, actual tears in his eyes before he sees that Michael's taking his own clothes off.

"Fuck," Luke mutters, watching Michael get undressed, pulling his tee shirt up over his head. Luke's heart thrums in his chest.

"Same." Michael assures him, tugging his boxers down and freeing his cock, finally. It slaps against his stomach, the tip an angry red. Michael runs a thumb over it by way of apology, looking hungrily at Luke as he does so, eyes washing over his naked frame.

"Please." Luke pleads, mind fuzzy, probably because all the blood in his body has gone down south. 

Michael leans down to kiss him, their cocks rubbing up against each other in a slick, erect display of love. Michael takes his dick in his hand and pumps it a few times before Luke whines about being neglected. He takes Luke's cock as well, striking them both. Luke's eyes squeezed shut, jaw falling slack. Michael releases them, positioning himself between his thighs.

"You look so pretty like this." Michael moans, running a hand over Luke's thigh, then slowly thrusting into him, hands gripping Luke's hips tightly. 

Luke lets out a long moan as Michael fills him. His pace is controlled, slow and absolutely torturous even as Luke bucks desperately against him.

"You feel so good, baby, so fucking good," Michael's moans, punctuating his words with kisses. His thrusts slowly become less and less controlled, slamming into him.

"'M gonna come," Luke groans, hips arching against Michael's strong hold. He knows it's soon, but it's just that so much has happened already and he feels so tightly wound that he's literally going to explode.

Michael moans, hips moving quicker until Luke's moving up the bed with each thrust, headboard knocking against the wall. "Yeah, come, baby, you deserve it,"

Luke pants, gasping for air. "I'm fucking- I'm g- gonna-" he whines. Michael watches his face, and Luke looks at him with hooded eyes. "W-what?" He breathes, hair flopping into his face.

"You always make this noise, whenever you come," Michael stutters. "Always gets me off." He confesses. With that, Luke's back arched against Michael, blunt nails scratching at his back. 

"Fuck, Michael, fuck me, fuck," Luke gasps.

"Yeah, Luke, always," Michael breathes against Luke's neck, moaning against the pale skin, coming as Luke comes, body shaking against him. 

They lay panting, Michael supporting his weight for a few seconds and then giving up, collapsing on top of Luke. Luke wraps his arms around him, holding him close. 

"Thank you." He breathes. "F- for doing this, for everything."

"Was it what you wanted?" Michael murmurs, lips at his hair. Luke nods.

"Yeah. My legs feel like jelly." He pauses. "And my ass hurts."

Michael starts to laugh, but stops as he hears the familiar sound of a headboard knocking against a wall. Luke freezes, looking at Michael. 

"Well," Michael sighs. "Looks like Cal and Ash sorted that one out pretty quick."

"Oh shit," Luke mutters, giggling, "you think they're fucking?"

Right on cue, there's a near animalistic moan. "I'm gonna go with yes." Michael says, joining in Luke's laughter.

Michael moves a little so he's laying next to Luke instead of on top of him. 

"If there's any weird kink you wanna tell me about," Luke mutters sleepily, "now would be the time."

Michael smirks, stroking a hand across Luke's back, mind starting to thoughts of the pair of handcuffs he'd picked up at that sex store when Luke wasn't looking.

"Well, there is one..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this filth I hope you liked it! xx

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder that I thrive on feedback and my tumblr is: queermuke xxxx


End file.
